


We Will Never Get Back to Where We Used to Be

by StupidGenius



Series: Some of Us are Human [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hurt Stiles, Just Mentions of Him, Minor Character Death, Nogitsune Stiles, Nogitsune Trauma, PTSD Stiles, Void Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 04:03:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4651509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidGenius/pseuds/StupidGenius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It won’t take long to kill you.” Stiles whispers, squeezing. “You’re so breakable, for a werewolf. Why is that, Theo?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Will Never Get Back to Where We Used to Be

**Author's Note:**

> SEASON 5 A FINALE SPOILERS JUST TO WARN YOU
> 
> HOLY FUCK.
> 
> IM IN SHOCK OH MY FUCKING
> 
> (Title from the song [Stranger ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PvIYnSOR7rI)by X Ambassadors)

_Void Stiles._

He came back for Void Stiles.

_“The Nogitsune’s gone, but you’ve still got more blood on your hands than any of us.”_

And he’s not wrong. 

There’s been a void in him since Allison died, and it’s been eating him alive. He hurt Theo before, and he won’t hesitate to do it again.

He could kill him.

“You can’t save them both.” Theo grins, blood on his teeth. Stiles tightens his hold, and part of him is actually enjoying this. It scares him, but he’s too angry to care. “If you go now, there’s still time.”

“It won’t take long to kill you.” Stiles whispers, squeezing. “You’re so breakable, for a werewolf. Why is that?”

“Stiles!” He knows that voice.

He woke up to that voice.

“Stiles, _stop_!”

“N-no time to s-s-save your dad now, Stiles.” Theo chokes out. Stiles growls, punching him as hard as he can manage.

 _“WHAT DID YOU DO?!_ ” He snarls. Theo just laughs, wet and cold, and Stiles suddenly finds himself hauled up in the air by strong arms. “LET ME GO! DEREK!” he paws uselessly at the werewolf’s arms.

“Go save your dad.” Derek tells him. He screams, kicking at nothing. He has to kill Theo, he _has to_. After everything this piece of shit has done to him, after he ruined the fragile walls stiles had put up, the little family he made himself…

He has to kill him himself.

“Stiles! Stiles, you have to go find your dad, _right now_.” Derek tells him again. Stiles goes limp.

“Dad.” He swallows thickly. “Yeah. I – dad.” Derek puts him down. When Stiles looks up, his eyes are glowing blue.

“I’ll take care of this.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Derek changes his shirt on the way to the hospital. Theo’s blood had stained the one he had been wearing earlier, and He didn’t want Stiles to see it.

Clearly, any semblance of okay Stiles had has flown out the window. He was _terrifying_ back there, and as fast and panicked as his heartbeat was going, it never wavered. He was telling the truth.

He was going to kill Theo.

Derek finds he doesn’t care as much as he thought he would. He just didn’t want more blood on Stiles’ hands. He wasn’t sure the teen could take it.

“Stiles?” he says softly, stopping in the hospital waiting room.

“Derek?” Stiles looks up at him, eyes glazed over with unshed tears. His hands are trembling. “Is he – did you –?”

“He’s…gone.” He answers carefully. Stiles lets out a shaky breath and nods. Derek sits down, pulling him close. “Everything’s gonna be okay.”

“I don’t need it to be okay.” Stiles whispers. “I just need it to be less fucked up.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

He learns that he missed a lot. Theo killed Scott before he even came from Stiles. Somehow, Melissa got his heart to restart. But Hayden was dead. The sheriff was in the ICU with a slashed throat. Lydia was in the emergency room, being treated for the gashes on her neck. She’s been strangely quiet the whole time, but then again, so has Stiles.

“What’s this?” Derek asks quietly, frowning as he tugs on Stiles’ shirt collar. The teen curls further into himself.

“Donavan. He – he tried to…eat me. In the…not sexy way.” Stiles turns, presses himself more firmly against Derek’s side. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Keeping everything bottled up isn’t healthy.” Stiles snorts. It’s bitter and humorless, and Derek hates it.

“Says the king of emotional constipation.”

“I’m not like that anymore.”

“No.” Stiles whispers, looking up at him. “I guess you’re not.” He swallows thickly. “Tell me something about your family. Something I don’t know.”

He’d asked the same question this morning. Derek’s figured by now that he’s trying to assure himself that Derek’s really there, so he obliges.

“I had a little brother, Daniel. He was a bit closer to his wolf than most of us. Laura used to joke that he was born an actual wolf cub rather than a human baby. It’s not possible, but Daniel always got angry at her for saying it.” Derek supplies. Stiles huffs out a small laugh.

“I think I would have liked her.” He murmurs. “She…she sounds like my mom.”

“Sounds like your mom was an amazing woman.” Derek rubs circles in his pack, taking pain as he does so. Stiles is always in so much pain.

“Yeah.” Stiles sighs, closing his eyes. “She was.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“I failed.” Scott says glumly. “I failed as an Alpha. A son. A brother. Stiles – I should have just fucking _listened_ –”

“He was manipulating you.” Stiles cuts him off. “You were an ass, but it wasn’t entirely your fault.”

“Stiles, I –”

“Don’t try and fix this right now, Scott, please.” Stiles pleads, glancing at the steps. He so badly wishes he could just go back upstairs and curl up with Derek. To reassure himself that Derek si there, and alive, and actually back. “We both did some shit we shouldn’t have done. Nothing you say can make me completely forgive you right now.”

“They why did you call me?” Scott asks sadly. Stiles walks around the counter, pulling him into a hug. He’d cry, but he feels maybe he cried himself out last night, in the waiting room.

“Because you _died_. You died, okay, I know you did, and I’m not…” he sighs. “Sanity isn’t my best friend at the moment. I just…I needed to make sure.”

“I’m okay, Stiles.” Scott smiles sadly at him. “We’re gonna be okay.”

“Liam isn’t.” He whispers. “Hayden…”

“Hayden’s alive?” And, what?

“What?”

“Theo evil-monologued me before he killed me. Told me his plan. We, um. Liam saved her.” Scott nods. Stiles sucks in a deep breath.

“I feel like we should be happier right now.” He admits.

“I don’t think we’re gonna be happy for a while.”

Stiles can’t help but agree with him.

**Author's Note:**

> I CAN'T EVEN. WHAT THE FUCK. WHAT
> 
> THEY SHOWED US HOW EVERYONE TURNED OUT EXCEPT STILES AND THE SHERIFF I
> 
> I CAN'T EVEN TALK ABOUT IT I CRIED OH MY GOD. SO MANY QUESTIONS.
> 
> (There's probably going be more to this series, and if there is, it wont be influenced by season 5B at all)


End file.
